


Bend it like Ten

by EchoRenegade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Panties, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, Watersports (kind of?), flexible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoRenegade/pseuds/EchoRenegade
Summary: five filthy little one-shots of Ten being a flexible hoe, and all the members who love him for it. This is 100% porn. I am sorry. (No I'm not)





	1. Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> For Jai, Cindy, Alex, and the rest of my thirsty thots in NCTA 20+ Chingues. I blame you.

"Hyung?" Jeno questioned, pausing as the rest practically ran from the practice room. All but Ten, who had moved towards the system to plug his own phone in. The Thai boy looked up and smiled.

"yes, Jeno?" the younger ignored Jaemin and Renjun standing at the door and focused on the dancer in front of him.

"You're not coming?" the Thai shook his head

"I'm going to work on some other choreos. I'm not where I want to be yet." Jeno smiled softly and shook his head, before waving off Jaemin's question if he was following. When he and Ten were alone, he walked over to the bench and set his own bag and phone down. Ten looked at him curiously "You aren't going with the rest?"

"I'd rather stay and help Hyung. You… don't mind, do you?" he was a bit nervous. It was rare for him to be alone with Ten… and his massive crush on the dancer wasn't about to help things. Ten offered a wide smile.

"Not at all, Jeno-ah! You can pick the music, if you'd like…" The younger nodded and scrolled through Ten's playlist when the Thai handed him the phone. One caught his eye, and he mentally grinned, selecting 'The Eve'. Ten's eyes widened a fraction, and he smirked. Both fell into place in the choreo, losing themselves to the familiar movements. Jeno gulped, watching Ten body roll in an even more provocative way than Jongin himself. His pants started to feel a bit tight as he focused less on his own movements and more on the elder's motions through the mirror. As the song cut out, he caught Ten's grin in the mirror

"You need a minute, Jeno-ah?" he quirked his eyebrow and turned to look at him directly

"Hyung?" Ten said nothing, instead motioning to Jeno's waist where… oh. The younger blushed when he realized how tented the usually loose sweatpants were. He scrambled to come up with an excuse, anything to make Ten stop grinning at him like that "I-I'm… I don't…" Ten crossed the few feet between them fluidly, pressing up against the taller male, and leaning up to whisper in his ear

"Hyung will help with that. Do you want help, Jeno?" hot breath sent a chill down his spine as Tens hand came up to hover over his tented pants, just shy of any actual contact. Jeno gulped and nodded, thrusting his hips up and against Ten's palm

"Y-yes hyung" The Thai grinned, moving to grip him through the thin cotton. Jeno groaned, his head falling onto the elders shoulder

"Do you want to fuck hyung?" Jeno's hips stilled, and he jerked back to look at the smaller male. Ten looked absolutely sinful, grinning like the cheshire cat, his free hand palming himself through his own sweatpants.

"Hyung?" the elder leaned forward, placing a wet, open kiss to Jeno's collarbone, pulling back only to whisper against the other ear

"Jeno-ah. I want to feel you. Will you fuck hyung?" This time, the younger nodded, grabbing the Thai's hips and turning him to look in the mirror. Ten smiled back at him, reaching his hand back to palm his dongsaeng, but Jeno stepped backout of reach. The Thai whined, pouting at Jeno in the mirror. The younger shook his head

"I want to strip you" Ten let out a subtle whine "Can I strip you hyung. You'll watch as I take off every layer, leave you bare… exposed" the groan that answered him was enough. He left the elder for a few seconds, jogging across the room to lock the doors and dim the lights, before rejoining Ten in front of the mirrors. His hands immediately found the hem of the dancers shirt, and made quick work of their clothes. He couldn't help the flush that came over him as he took in the sight of the smaller man. Ten was hard, his cock jutting from a maintained patch of dark hair, tip starting to glisten. Groaning, he began rocking his own length against the elders backside before realizing a small problem in this arrangement.

"Hyung?" he questioned as he wrapped his hand around Ten, causing the smaller man to groan and thrust his hips forward into the grip. "Lube…" Ten moaned and let his head fall back against Jeno's chest.

"Lotion… in my bag" Jeno ignored his whine and approached the bench where their bags sat, reaching into the elders and searching blindly for a minute before finding the lotion. Turning back to his unlikely partner, he groaned. Ten was leaning against the mirror, one leg pulled up to his elbow, and the hand not bracing against the glass pressing two fingers into himself. Jeno drank in the sight as he quickly returned to his spot behind the dancer. He grasped the hand Ten was using to stretch himself, and gently pulled it away

"Let's try something other than saliva, Hyung. Do you want me to prep you?" Ten shook his head from where it rested against the mirror

"Just… Just do it" he whimpered. Jeno flushed again and ground against the elders backside roughly as he fumbled to open the lotion. He squeezed some into his palm and tossed the bottle across the room, beyond caring where it landed or about any mess it made. He slicked himself quickly, and hesitated a second before pressing into the smaller man, sheathing himself with a slow push. He and Ten both moaned when he was finally seated to the hilt, and he stilled. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he was shaken from his stupor, Ten groaning and thrusting back as much as possible, considering Jeno had his hips pinned to the mirror he shifted his arms, one going under Ten's knee, hoisting the leg higher, as the other one grabbed the dancers hip. He wasted no time in setting a rhythm, burying himself into the tight wet heat with every thrust as the room echoed in a chorus of moans and pants and Ten begging the younger to go faster. As he neared his release, his hips began stuttering, and his rhythm faltering into a furious pace, pressing Ten against the mirror completely when he stilled. Unsure of weather his hyung would appreciate getting an ass full of his release, he began to pull away, until Ten's hand found his own backside. 

"Stay…" Jeno groaned, the Thai's whine and tight heat pulling him over the edge. The sharp thrust against the elders prostate as Jeno released had Ten groaning, his own release bearing down on him. Panting, Jeno pulled away, letting Ten's leg fall as the two collapsed against the mirror. Jeno's phone lighting up in his discarded pants shook both from their haze, and the younger giggled at the text

"How fast can we clean up, Hyung?" a raised eyebrow was his only response "Injunnie and Kun-hyung are on their way up with food. They're in the lobby now." Ten just grinned, groaning softly as he stood.

"Let's set a record then, huh Jeno-ah?"


	2. Not So Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten's not always so vanilla... especially not when Yuta is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short! hopefully i can write the last three a little longer? *wink*

For as open-minded as he was, Ten was usually pretty vanilla, especially when it came to his hookups. When Taeyong would approach him, it usually ended in slow, soft sex followed by a hot shower and curling up under a giant duvet. Johnny was honestly a total boyfriend, both of them sticking to basics. Even Doyoung, for as much as the two argued, was a surprisingly vanilla partner. Yuta however… Yuta brought out all his dark sides. All of his kinks laid bare before the Japanese male. To be frank, Yuta brought out Ten's inner slut. The elder male would usually approach him in the morning, pulling him aside. It had started with rough kisses, leaving him wanting until night. Eventually it became more. Now he would be ushered into a bathroom or a bedroom, and leave a few minutes later with a ring snug around his base, and a plug stretching him out. And finally, after all schedules were finished and the two had bribed a roommate, or on special occasions a hotel room had been procured, it was playtime. Yuta would waste no time, stripping the Thai so quickly a few shirts had been lost, the button from a well-liked pair of jeans long gone, and Ten had given up wearing any underwear other than a jockstrap. Once laid bare, the younger would be practically thrown on to the bed, Yuta stripping his own clothes quickly and joining him. First to go was the plug, usually removed roughly and without warning, causing Ten to groan. The Japanese was rough in bed, his methods teetering the edge between pleasure and pain. Next would come the final prep, three fingers stretching what the plug hadn't, as Ten's head fell to the bed and eyes rolled back. A slap to the ass, palm directly over his hole, was Yuta's silent order to turn over. Occasionally, Ten would take charge, and pushing Yuta to the head of the bed, he would ride the Japanese male. On rarer occasions, he would utilize his flexibility, sinking himself onto Yuta in a full split, back arching as he filled himself so completely. Neither ever lasted very long, though Ten felt himself incredibly lucky that Yuta enjoyed power play. The cock ring had only been a start. Eventually different restraints were brought in… from padded cuffs and spreader bars, to blindfolds and nipple clamps, and finally, hands. Once that ring came off, Yuta's hands would snake around his throat, squeezing just enough that Ten's vision would begin to blur. The hands would disappear then, grabbing his hips or supporting on either side of his head, only to return when the elder was close to completion. Ten's gasped moans only drove Yuta's hips harder, deeper into his body. And when they finally collapsed, coming down from their high in a pile of sweat and cum, those hands found one more use, slowly massaging cramps from Ten's legs, wrists, and back until the Thai was nearly boneless. The bruises and blemishes the next morning only served as a reminder that there would be more to come.


	3. Gold and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely have no excuse for this. I'm not even sure where this particular filth spawned from... I do partially blame Veia. she chose the colors lol.

"Hyung! Hurry up! I need to go!" Haechan whines, knocking loudly on the door of the hotel room's shared bathroom. Ten had been taking an abnormal amount of time to shower and the younger needed to pee… badly. A muffled answer had him groaning and cupping himself.  
"Just a minute! I'm almost done!" seconds away from pissing his pants, a few droplets wetting the crotch of his briefs, the younger decided to forgo his hyungs privacy and tested the door knob. When it turned easily, he mentally cheered as he barged in to the steamy room  
"sorry hyung, I can't…wait" he trailed off, pausing midway to the toilet as he took in what his hyung was wearing. Ten was mostly naked, leaning over the sink, a toothbrush in his mouth and purple lace panties clothing his manhood, held in place with matching black garters. The Thai's hands immediately reached for a towel in the hopes of hiding his shame. Expecting the younger to start laughing any minute, he began fumbling for an excuse  
"I can… I mean… they are-" Haechan instead just groaned, and immediately cupped himself, the wet patch in his briefs now soaking through his jeans as he involuntarily began relieving himself. Face going red, he turned his back to his roommate and shuffled to the toilet, undoing his jeans with the hand not squeezing his crotch. Ten groaned somewhere in the room, and suddenly a hand snuck around from behind him, cupping his own.  
"Go ahead. Just go…" Donghyuck whimpered and Ten began gently massaging the manhood beneath wet denim. With a soft cry, he let go, relaxing into his hyungs grip as the wet spot grew, eventually spreading down the legs. Massaging him through his release, Ten kept muttering praise and endearments, pulling a choked sob from the embarrassed vocalist. When he was finished, ten's fingers worked his jeans open, shimmying them and his soaked briefs down the damp legs and into a pile on the floor. Haechan stood still, blushing from head to toe as his hyung wiped him down with a damp towel, likely the one used to dry himself after his shower. "Hyung is so sorry, Hyuckkie. I took too long. Hyung will make it up to you." the Thai man muttered, gently cleaning up his roommate before guiding him back into the bedroom. Guiding him to sit on the bed, Ten shuffled to their suitcases and grabbed a pair of shorts from his own bag, handing them to Donghyuck. Rather than accepting the clothes, Donghyuck kept his eyes glued to the purple lace, admiring the rich color against the pale honey skin as Ten moved around. A nervous cough brought his attention back to his roommate, who was now blushing. Hyuck could feel the blood pooling in his abdomen  
"Hyung" Ten squeaked  
"I- I like the way they feel. Hyung is a freak. I'm sorry you have to see me Hyuckkie. I'll go put on pa-"  
"They're pretty" he cut off the elders panicked rambling. Rather than taking the shorts still clutched in Ten's hands, he stood and shuffled towards Ten until they were inches apart "You said you'd make it up to me, hyung" Ten's breath hitched as Donghyuck began playing with his prominent hipbones.  
"Y-yeah"  
"Let me watch you. I wanna see how pretty hyung looks playing with himself. I wanna see hyung come in his pretty panties" Ten groaned,, head falling to Hyuck's shoulder as the younger's hand moved to palm him through the soft lace. He guided Ten slowly towards the bed, and pulled away from the dancer, pushing him to fall back on the mattress. Ten wasted no time in scrambling back, making himself comfortable in the center, soles of his feet flat and legs spread, revealing the entirety of his erection through the effeminate cloth.   
"H-how do you…" Ten stumbled, suddenly nervous. Donghyuck just grinned, and reached down into the dancer's bag, producing a bottle of lube that had Ten blushing. He tossed the bottle onto the bed, and palmed himself softly  
"I want you to finger yourself, hyung. I know you like to bottom for hyungs. I want you to stretch yourself… but leave the panties on." Ten whimpered slightly, but nodded his agreement and turned on to his knees, his shoulders falling to the bed. Carefully coating his fingers with lube, he brought his hand back to the cloth covered entrance, rubbing gently through the soft fabric before pushing it aside and sinking a single digit to the knuckle with a soft moan. Hyuck answered with a moan of his own as he watched Ten finger himself open, his other hand gently rubbing himself through the lace. Finally, as Ten inserted another finger with a groan, Hyuck moved forward, slapping the dancers hand from his erection lightly "I want you to come without touching yourself, Hyung. Come just from your fingers" he said in a surprisingly steady voice, masking the nervousness of ordering his hyung around. Ten whimpered, but nodded in to the sheets  
"For you Hyuckkie." the wet sounds of flesh on flesh and Ten's soft moans filled the room as Donghyuck's hand moved south, cupping himself. He watched the dancer's hips move, fucking himself on his long fingers as his own fingers stroked his shaft.  
"Just a little more, hyung. You're ready to cum, aren't you? You're so hard…" Ten whimpered and began teasing at his entrance with his pinky finger, hips canting down at a brutal pace  
"Hyuckkie…" the dancer whined. Donghyuck's hand sped up, thumb occasionally teasing at the slit. He wasn't going to last longer either.  
"Hyung…cum for me hyung. Come for Hyuckkie?" Ten whimpered, and Haechan grinned "Chittaphon…" the Thai let out a strangled moan, arching off the bed, fingers pressing hard into the stretched ring of muscle, as he spoiled the purple lace. Donghyuck groaned at the sight, and coated his hand in his own release. Nothing could be heard in the room for a moment except Hyuck's labored breath and Ten's pants.  
"Hyuckkie?" Ten's quiet, almost nervous voice broke the silence. Donghyuck made his way to the bed, fingers caressing the trail of fine hairs to the spoiled lace, before cupping the elder's softening manhood  
"Hyung did so good. You look so pretty with your dirty panties. So pretty for me." Ten whimpered and rolled to the side before climbing from the bed and making his way rather slowly to his bag. Haechan watched, eyes transfixed on the swell of honey skin and the lace that disappeared between it as the Thai member bent over and retrieved a pair of… Haechan groaned as he caught sight of the red satin panties. Ten merely shot him a look.  
"don't even think about it Hyuckkie. These are my last clean pair" and with that, he limped his way to the bathroom.


End file.
